


Into the Depths [HH Oc story]

by StarHowler_Fics



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Asexuality, Blood, Death, Demons, Drinking, Drugs, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hell, Horror, Magic, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHowler_Fics/pseuds/StarHowler_Fics
Summary: The last thing Ni heard was the pops and crackles of flames.The heavy smell of smoke chocking and burning their lungs.Their innocent, beloved pets died with them.Life fleeting.Darkness falling over Ni.Who set the fire?Who damned them to hell?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Into the Depths [HH Oc story]

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves Alastor, surely you wouldn't put it past someone to make a fic of them shipping their OC with him.  
> Anyways, this is a story focusing on my Oc Ni. You can find a ref of them over on DA  
> ( https://www.deviantart.com/starhowler19/art/Hazbin-Hotel-OC-Ni-822924991 ).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Ni heard was the pops and crackles of flames.
> 
> The heavy smell of smoke chocking and burning their lungs.
> 
> Their innocent, beloved pets died with them.
> 
> Life fleeting.
> 
> Darkness falling over Ni.
> 
> Who set the fire?
> 
> Who damned them to hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves Alastor, surely you wouldn't put it past someone to make a fic of them shipping their OC with him.  
> Anyways, this is a story focusing on my Oc Ni. You can find a ref of them over on DA  
> ( https://www.deviantart.com/starhowler19/art/Hazbin-Hotel-OC-Ni-822924991 ).

The heat, the roaring of flames, and the sight of already charring bodies of my beloved pets were the last things I could recall before the sudden darkness of my death.

Despite in life being an Atheist of some sort, if heaven and hell was real, I expected to go to hell but for no particular reason really.  
But suddenly feeling I was somewhere else, no longer feeling the burning of flames and concrete beneath me but the strangest part was that I didn’t feel pain of any kind…. I felt completely fine. Finally opened my eyes I saw a peculiar sight of a red sky, sitting up I saw the sight of a city surrounding me and all of it covered in a red hue from the sky above. Trying to get up I noticed something about myself was completely off being that as I fell back to the ground, taking a look at myself I was I was different from what I last remembered. From what I could see of myself I was like a wolf creature with grey and white fur, wings, I could feel the fluffy ears and small horns that were on top my head, I could tell I had purple hair in the similar short cut to what I last remember it as, and the biggest fluffy tail I’d ever seen for any animal like creature. One of the more peculiar things was the strange symbols on my hands ... or paws.

Knowing more about myself structurally I tried standing again, luckily this time I was successful.  
Standing I took a look around seeing I was definitely I some kind of city, other creatures walking up and down the sidewalk. Some stared at me as if I was fresh meat while others didn’t even give me a second glance, taking the hint that I wasn’t anywhere good I thought it best to get a move on it to figure out where I was and how I ended up here.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been about 2 days now.  
What I have figured out is that I’m definitely in hell and sadly this is not some bad dream, no matter how much I wished it was, and that everyone here is a demon which also includes myself.  
Surprisingly I haven’t gotten the chance to look into any reflective surface to figure out what I look like exactly, I guess it’s a good thing though that I manifested in hell with some decent clothes on since I was still very much a female physically. Very small percentage of folks down here know how to show common courtesy to a woman who clearly interested in whatever antics or service they are trying to get her to do.  
Another thing I’ve managed to figure out is that the strange symbols on my hands are connected to some kind of magic that I have access to and the symbols have a faint glow when I use it, not sure what all I can do but I least I can heal up any scraps or injuries I get from my scuffle because it’s not like I’m just gonna stumble upon a first aid before they’d get infected. On another note when I comes to when I use the healing magic, it doesn’t leave scars behind but again I’ve only been able to test it on non life threatening injuries and I don’t wanna test how bad I can get hurt before magic doesn't work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

I’ve been in hell for about a week and a half now and I hate it.  
The loneliness is already begun to set in, walking down the streets I hold my outward composure but inside I’m panicked knowing how majority of those around are.  
Today is the day I hope to find a safer place to be, I heard about some passion project started by the apparent princess of hell called the Happy Hotel that supposed to rehabilitate demons. I’m unsure what exactly landed me in hell so I doubt she’ll be able to help me but at least it would give me a place for a while instead of having to sleep in some sketchy alleyway or roof top.

Make my way in the direction this hotel was I took notice to some guy eyeing at me, rolling my eyes and simply ignoring him I continued on. “Ya just gonna ignore me like that toots? Don’t think I didn’t see you checking me out.” A gruff male voice said as I passed by them, hardly swiveling my ear in their direction I tried to continue on my way though that seemed to be a mistake as footsteps quickly approached from then I was grabbed by my left arm and spun around.  
“I was talking to you.” He spoke, “Why don’t we go have some fun?” the demon said look down at me with almost a hungry glare in his eyes.  
I began to struggle to get out of his grabs, “Take a hint dude, I’m not interested.” I said trying to keep the shakiness and fear out of my voice still trying to get away.  
He chuckled “Not so fast, I think you owe me for being a little tease.” as he spoke he tried to force me into a nearby alley way but in my moment of panic I managed to slash my sharp claws across his face definitely drawing blood but at least he had let me go. In my moment of realizing what I had done and the guy growling “You bitch.” at me I thought ‘Oh fuck Ni. What did you just do?” and made a run for it in the direction of the Happy Hotel, I would have flown with my wings if I could but I hadn’t made the time yet to teach myself how to fly yet.  
Looking back a couple of times I noticed the guy was chasing me, and I’m not quite sure when he got his hands on a crow bar but he was now holding one. I knew that if I didn’t get to the hotel I would end up dead or straight up severally sexualy assulted, who knows what could happen to me but either choice I thought scared the shit out of me when I could feel that my body running out of energy I pushed on regardless.

Finally I saw the sign of the hotel and made a sharp turn at the opening of the fencing, thinking I was close enough to be heard by someone inside I yelled as loud as I could “Help! Somebody please help!” still running trying to get to the front doors at least. Looking back behind me a final time a crow bar that had been thrown suddenly slammed into my head, I feel to the ground feel blood seep from the gash that was on my now throbbing head. On the ground I could feel my consciousness slipping only able to glance up to see the guy that had been chasing me with a now shit eating grin on his face as he slowly approached me, I wanted to get back up but I couldn’t since my entire body suddenly felt heavy along with a loud ringing in my ears.  
I thought I was done for, this would be it. A week into being a resident of hell and I’m already fucking screwed.  
But right as all thought I was about to be nabbed by this guy and carried off to who knows where another figure suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and the guy that had been chasing me did a complete 180 in his expression of sickening glee to straight up terror. I didn’t recognize the other figure at all but in my state of delirium from being slammed in the head by a metal object to me they faintly reminded me of how someone known as the Radio Demon I heard was described to look like. I could tell a few words were exchanged but before I could see anything else happen, I blacked out.

\--------------------

Alastor smiled deviously as the other male demon ran away in terror, he would have killed him right then and there just because but Charlie had made a quick request for him not to try and kill anyone else on the front lawn of the hotel and to only scare the guy off. Looking down he saw the poor damsel in distress he had for some reason volunteered to save was now unconscious, no doubt due to the crow bar lying nearby that had caused a gash on her head. Picking the poor girl up and bringing her inside to the couch was an easy task, he would let Charlie and Vaggie do the rest of patching her up. Going off to watch from afar he stood with his usual wide smile thinking about ‘what the girl had possibly done to anger some random guy’ and ‘why had she thought to run to the hotel?’, Alastor knew it would be best to save such questions for when the girl woke up and wonder if he should even bother at all with such a pointless task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter.  
> I try to update as much as possible but Imma try to keep it to posting one chapter a week so I don't burn myself out.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
